


The Man from Orbit

by Sarsel



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cosmonauts/Astronauts, Apollo-Soyuz Test Project, Cold War, Gen, The Space Race
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarsel/pseuds/Sarsel
Summary: 航天员们是一个特殊的群体，也许是进入太空的共同经历，他们很容易接受彼此，就像一个精英俱乐部的成员。他们经常会因为米格还是麦道，联盟还是阿波罗，罗宋汤还是汉堡之类的问题争论起来，但是永远不会发展成真正的争吵。有人说，在太空里的好处就是你不需要留意你的六点钟方向。——奥列格·戈里耶维奇·马卡罗夫，《劳动报》访谈
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin & Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 7





	The Man from Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> SLO8（2016.1.1）无料文本。  
> 代原作者Maxwellsdemon发布。

_1969年4月，民主德国_

美国空军上尉Napoleon Solo锁住操纵杆，从膝板中抽出航图确认了一下航线。左下方的易北河在阳光下泛着波光，只要沿着当前方向再飞20分钟，他们就可以回到自由世界的天空了。Solo把航向稍微转向北面，以避开前方航线上的城市和可能的防空阵地，然后又稍微推杆再降低了一点高度。他知道五分钟前至少有两架雅克-28P截击机已经升空，现在正在高空用雷达搜索他们，Solo希望他现在的高度已经低得足以让他们隐藏在雷达的地面杂波中。

他一直觉得这类任务很扯淡，派遣一架F-4超低空潜入东德降落在某个废弃已久的机场上，接上某个CIA不知道从哪里挖出来的VIP，然后再超低空飞回西德。什么样的脑子才会想出这样有病的行动？如果F-4发生机械故障怎么办？如果起飞的时候需要地面的电源车怎么办？如果被德国人——或者更糟，苏联人——的飞机拦截怎么办？他们说“鬼怪”是架好飞机，可以在不那么理想的场地上短距起降，可以在雷达盲区里超低空飞行，有必要的话还可以干掉一两架邪恶的苏联飞机。但是他还是觉得这种任务太蠢了，为什么他们不能干脆派个穿风衣的间谍拿着伪造的身份证件潜入东德开着卡车把人带出来呢。就像那些值班室里经常放的无聊的电影一样，开着车在柏林的小巷里互相追逐，用勃朗宁手枪和力大无穷没准还接受过人体改造的苏联特工对射，最后还可以通过抓钩和滑索之类时髦的小玩意从柏林墙上翻出去。Solo暗自决定再飞几次就申请换个单位，也许去NASA当个宇航员是个不错的主意。

苏联空军上尉Illya Kuryakin驾驶米格-19爬升到4000米高度，然后转入平飞巡航。这向来是他最喜欢的部分，独自一个人在云上飞行，离他最近的其他人类也在两公里之外。他正打算确认一下下面的导航地标，这时浅蓝色仪表盘上代表通信的一盏小红灯闪了起来。

“塔台呼叫Peril，塔台呼叫Peril。”

Illya伸手拨动无线电开关：“这是Peril，塔台请讲。”

“截击机团的小伙子们跟丢了一个目标，他们需要你帮把手。丢失前最后与目标接触的地方就是在你的当前空域，方向287度。”

大概又是西德飘过来的气象气球，Illya心想，他们连这种目标都能跟丢，再过两年就该让螺旋桨飞机大摇大摆地降落在红场上了。“Peril明白，需要告知目标的预计速度和高度。”

“高度1000米，速度0.75马赫。”

这个速度也许是迷航的民航机，飞这么低该不会是坠毁了吧。

“Peril明白，航向287度，进行拦截。”

米格-19降低高度转向西北飞去，开始进行标准的目视搜索流程。Illya很快就在左下方发现了目标，在德国褐色和绿色的大地上，一个反射着太阳光的目标尤其显眼。

“Peril呼叫塔台，”Illya在无线电里报告，“目视截获，小型高速目标，正飞向国境线。”

“塔台收到，接近确认机型。”

“Peril明白，目视确认。”

Illya推动节流阀，加大速度靠了上去，逐渐可以看清目标的梯形翼和两个尾喷口的蓝白色尾焰。

“Peril呼叫塔台，目标机型为F-4，可能是战术侦察型号。”

“塔台收到，击落目标，允许使用所有武器。”

“Peril明白，开始攻击。”

Illya伸手拨动机炮保险开关，打开瞄准光圈，把标尺调到F-4的翼展，然后推杆朝“鬼怪”扑下去。

Solo在后视镜里只看到一个黑影在他身后俯冲下来。下意识地，他向左滚转然后拉杆蹬舵向下侧滑。后视镜里，黑影的机头与双翼像霓虹灯一样亮了起来——对方用机炮开火了。Solo看到弹丸从他座舱周围飞过，曳光弹拉出一簇明亮的尾迹，划开他刚刚所在位置的空气。然后高速俯冲的追杀者越过“鬼怪”冲到了前面。就在两机交错的时候，Solo第一次看清了他的对手，一架银白色的米格-19，炮口因为刚刚的射击仍然处于红热状态。他抬头看向对方的座舱，惊讶地发现对方也抬头透过座舱盖望着自己。那是一个跟他年龄相仿的家伙，飞行员皮帽的帽檐下露出两条金色的眉毛，锐利的目光直直射向Solo。Solo立刻别开视线，但是已经晚了——苏联驾驶员的样貌已经结结实实地刻在了他的视网膜上。

Illya也同样惊讶于这架F-4竟然能躲过攻击，而且做出了与自己在这种情况下的反应同样的机动。为了避免把自己的尾部暴露给对方，他拉起机头，利用之前俯冲的速度迅速积累高度。在航线的顶端，他将机体翻转过来，看到F-4与他一样正向上爬升。他意识到自己可能刚犯下了一个错误。

Solo确认了一下自己的武装，两枚“响尾蛇”飞弹，这是他的全部手牌。为了减轻重量，他的F-4也没有挂载机炮吊舱。好消息是这次后座上带的“特殊人员”似乎有过飞行经历，至少他可以全力机动而不需要考虑“货物”的安全。“帮我观察后半球，”他通过舱内无线电说，“当心舌头。”

他发现对方刚刚犯了一个错误，而他要好好加以利用。

F-4紧追着米格-19，两架飞机交替着进行滚转爬升，试图将机头指向对方，然后俯冲以重新获得速度。Illya尝试进行了两次点射，但都无法命中F-4，他逐渐紧张起来。随着双方的能量不断消耗，F-4功率更大的J-79发动机的优势逐渐开始体现，死亡华尔兹跳到最后，只有动力更强的一方能够活下来。但是米格如果试图做出脱离机动，两个尾喷口会给“响尾蛇”提供一个绝好的追尾攻击目标。猎手变成了猎物。

Solo保持在对方尾部的时间越来越长，他耐心地听着耳机里“响尾蛇”导引头试图锁定目标的蜂鸣声，直到蜂鸣变成了锁定的长音。他与米格-19的距离小于“响尾蛇”的最佳攻击距离，但现在已经没有更多时间再做其他的机动来增加距离了。

“Fox Two!”Solo叫道，发射了一枚“响尾蛇”。导弹拖着尾焰从滑轨上脱落，向米格-19飞去，对方几乎马上就开始做标准的大过载机动。导弹的导引头死死地咬住两个炽热的尾喷口，但是两机间的距离并不足够导弹充分加速，笨拙的导弹飞过米格-19，在飞机下方爆炸了。当然，Solo并不指望这一枚导弹就能命中，在米格进行规避机动的过程中他收油门，放下襟翼和减速板，增加和米格-19的距离，现在他在一个完美的发射位置上。“Fox Two.”他按下按钮，第二枚“响尾蛇”也飞了出去。

刚进行过连续垂直滚转又进行了一次规避，米格-19不会剩下太多能量来躲开这枚导弹。Solo不打算留下来确认这个战果，反正也不会有人因此在他的F-4上画上一颗小星星。Solo转回先前的航线，猛推油门打开加力，他们今晚回家吃饭要迟到了。

距离边境还有5分钟的距离时，Solo又确认了一次航图。情报指出前方有一个东德人民军萨姆-2导弹阵地，考虑到整个东德现在可能都在搜索他们，他稍微下降了一点高度。就在这时，他的后座喊了起来：“米格机，六点方向！”

Solo看了一眼后视镜，一架银白色的米格-19。苏联的飞行员都是怪物吗？他确信没有飞行员能躲开刚才的那枚“响尾蛇”，但虽然毫无理由，他也同样确信这就是刚才拦截他的那架米格-19。

Illya几乎不记得自己刚才是怎么连续躲过两枚导弹的，随着血液流回大脑，他逐渐从过载引起的黑视中恢复过来。他的手臂由于用力过猛现在仍在颤抖，刚才有一瞬间他怀疑自己要把操纵杆拉断了。他回头确认飞机状态，刚才的过载令不少铆钉被拔了出来，变形的蒙皮在气流作用下拍打着机身，但除此之外所有机翼都处于良好状态。余弹计数器显示机头的机炮还剩一次射击，两翼的机炮还够打两到三轮。

“Peril呼叫塔台，遭到目标攻击，机体完好，我将继续追击目标。”

“塔台呼叫Peril，前方是友军防空区域，不要进入。”

“这里是Peril，受到强天电干扰，我将执行最后一条命令，进行追击。”

Illya朝视野里的小黑点追了上去。

Solo打开加力开始爬升，身后的米格-19也紧咬着追了上来。面对一架没有任何武装的F-4，Illya不必再费心注意保持能量，他只需要接近到足够的距离，找到机会进行一次完美的射击就可以了。

Solo紧张地听着耳机里的声音，他希望萨姆-2是情报里所说的那么有效率的防空系统。当爬升到接近3000米时，耳机里终于如他所愿传来了急促的告警声。“我们被雷达照射了！”后座在舱内无线电频道里说。Solo向下看去，不费什么力气就看到了导弹的白色尾迹。他在心里默默数秒，随后伸手拨动了仪表板上的两个开关。

“扇歌”雷达的磁控管接收器突然接收到一阵强大的电磁波，掩盖掉了之前锁定的目标回波。当屏幕上的雪花散去，在原先的位置上出现了一个更大更显眼的回波信号。无线电指令向V755导弹的指引头中装订了新的目标诸元，燃气驱动的弹翼翻转，导弹向新的目标飞去。

Illya发现自己飞进了一团箔条云中，铝箔飞散在他周围，反射着明亮的阳光。对方是想用这种方式扰乱他的注意力？还是想让他的发动机吸进箔条？无论是哪种，说明对方飞行员都已经绝望了。Illya把F-4牢牢地压在瞄准光圈正中间，准备进行一次教科书式的射击。然而就在这时，他的飞机猛烈地颤抖起来，然后是一阵雨点打在铁皮屋顶上的声音。米格-19的后机身与机翼被导弹的破片打出许多弹孔，黑色的液压油从破洞中泄漏出来，在空中形成淡褐色的雾气。Illya感觉到飞机的液压系统正在慢慢失效，操纵杆变得沉重起来，发动机温度警示灯也亮了起来。

“塔台呼叫Peril，你即将飞过分界线，放弃任务，重复，放弃任务。”

Illya把头盔接线从耳机插孔里拔了出来，重新打开加力。泄漏的燃油流到滚烫的蒙皮上，整个米格-19的后机身燃烧起来。座舱里所有警报同时响了起来，但是Illya仍然将F-4套在光圈中。

Solo从后视镜中看到米格-19拖着长长的火焰追上来，他今天第一次开始怀疑自己能不能赶上回基地吃晚饭。“做好跳伞准备。”他通过舱内频道说，然后开始寻找边界的地标。即使被击落不可避免，他也要保证自己跳伞的地点在西德内部尽量深的地方，他可不想被风吹回东德一侧。

米格-19的第一次开火切掉了F-4的左侧机翼外缘，Solo用力向右压杆保持着平飞姿态。他看着流星一样的米格机盘旋着准备飞回来进行下一次射击，感觉自己已经足够远离边界，于是伸手拉动了弹射拉环，希望今天的风向站在北约这一边。火箭将他推出座舱，他眼看着米格-19将自己的F-4切碎，然后带着火飞回东德一侧。令他自己也感到惊讶的是，当他看到米格-19的驾驶员从飞机上弹射出来的时候，他产生了一种欣慰的感觉。

挂在伞下缓缓下落的过程中，Solo开始认真思考申请NASA职位的问题。

* * *

_1971年6月，巴黎_

巴黎的初夏，天气已经开始变得炎热起来。Solo站在机库的屋檐下，吹着机库空调送出来的冷气，看着穿着黑色工作服的地勤人员们维护一架“雷鸟”表演队的F-4。停机坪上，参加航展的飞机一字排开，机身和机翼上反射着刺眼的阳光。Solo的身后，他的同伴们正三三两两地聚在一起闲聊。作为NASA的宇航员，他们身兼展品和工作人员两种功能。

一辆涂着M.P.字样的吉普车朝他驶来。Solo认出了那个开车的宪兵上尉，他是他们这伙人的新闻联络官。吉普车跟他擦身而过，直接开进了机库的大门。一个急刹车，上尉从车上跳了下来。“外交任务，需要志愿者。老规矩，着军便装，算临时休假，酒精禁令暂时解除。”

原本懒洋洋的宇航员们都从自己或坐或靠的地方站了起来，拍打身上的灰尘，拉平衣服的褶皱。Solo走向领队的海军宇航员，后者刚扔下之前认真研究的一本填字游戏，就着吉普车的后视镜整理他的制服。

“Sanders上校，外交任务是怎么一回事？”

“把你那身弄整齐一点，小子。”Sanders头也不回地说，“一会带你去见识一下世面。”

五分钟后，吉普车载着六名宇航员离开了机库。

“咱们到底要去哪？”Solo问Sanders。

“咱们去和苏联同行们聚一聚。”

“苏联同行？”

“自从65年汉弗莱和加加林握手之后，每年巴黎航展他们都会邀请咱们的宇航员到他们的机库，用伏特加和鱼子酱招待我们，来表现‘合作的诚意’。”

他们的吉普车在滑行道旁停下来，为一架刚刚降落的苏联图-144让路。

“Solo，你之前见过多少苏联人？”Sanders问道。

“并不比一个普通的美国人见过的更多。”这不完全是实话，普通美国人可没有多少机会见过一个开着米格-19试图杀死自己的苏联人。Solo还记得那张年轻的脸，金色的眉毛下刀锋一般的目光，这张脸曾经无数次出现在他的噩梦中，甚至还出现在其他不那么可怕的一些梦中。

“嘿，别走神，咱们快到了。”Sanders拍了他一下。“你会俄语吗？”

“完全不会，”Solo回答，“难道不应该有翻译之类的吗？”

吉普车在一个一模一样的机库前停了下来，几个穿着海魂衫的人跑过来，帮着推开机库的门。宪兵上尉跳下车迎上前去，一只手从口袋里掏出证件，另一只手从胸前的口袋里掏出一包烟。

“为了体现这是完全民间的交流，山姆大叔不会派出任何政府雇员，苏联政府也是同样。据我所知咱们没有人会俄语，苏联那几个老家伙对英语也是一窍不通。”

“你们之前都是怎么糊弄过来的。”Solo皱眉。

“在喝醉之前，大家都忙着喝酒，在喝醉之后，就更不需要语言交流了。伏特加，也许还要算上咱们的威士忌，是世界上最好的语言。”

宪兵上尉不知道比划了什么，几个苏联人一齐大笑起来。上尉朝宇航员们招了招手，Sanders拉着Solo朝机库里走去。“来吧Solo，舞会开场了。”

苏联人把飞机拖到一边，在机库里腾出了一个角落。中央是用板条箱临时垒起来的台子，上面已经堆上了伏特加、腌黄瓜和其他Solo认不出来的罐头。更多的箱子正在从刚刚抵达的图-144上被搬出来。苏联宇航员里走出来一名年轻人，手上拿着一叠小卡片。他清了清嗓子，举起一只手示意大家安静下来，然后用英语开始念卡片上印的致辞。

“欢迎，美国同行们。与地球上其他人相比，我们是幸运的少数，曾抵达其他人不曾涉足的地方。”

有人用俄语说了一句什么，苏联宇航员们哄笑起来。

“我的同志们让我赶紧完事，所以我就略过中间的内容，对这一部分感兴趣的可以稍后自己来读。”年轻的俄国人翻到最后一张卡片，“希望我们的友谊能成为通向两国间更大合作的桥梁。”

Solo盯着正在致辞的俄国人。不可能有这样的巧合。他试图在脑海中想象出米格-19的座舱，给台上的人戴上飞行员的皮帽，只露出一样的金色眉毛和一样的冷峻双眼——只是他记忆中的那张脸没有眼角的那一道伤疤。

“同样的东西他们每年都要念一遍，至少我今年知道他们的开头和结尾是什么意思了。”Sanders朝Solo凑近，Solo猛地回过神来。台上，他的克星已经打开了一瓶伏特加。“感谢苏联外交部为我们提供的伏特加和其他物资，”他举起酒瓶，“Поехали![1]”

Sanders也举起一瓶伏特加：“Поехали!”

宇航员们很快进入了状态，互相以各自的语言开始祝酒。Solo也拿了一瓶，心想怎么才能避开那个米格机驾驶员，也许他可以找个没人注意的角落——

“一个忠告，你应该多留意你的六点钟方向。不过，很高兴看到你最终成功逃生了，牛仔。”

Solo回头，身后是击落他的人。

“如果处在一个更公平的环境下，要逃命的就是你了，笨熊。”

“不要叫我笨熊。的确，机型上我有一点优势。”他的克星扬了扬手里的酒瓶，“敬米高扬，他们知道怎么造出世界上最好的飞机。不过你也需要承认，技术上也是我比较好。”

Solo也举起酒。“敬麦道，至少他们造出来的飞机不会被某个‘技术好’的笨蛋开到屁股冒火。”

“我听到有人说屁股冒火？”Sanders醉醺醺地插进来，“我们宇航员上天，全靠屁股冒火。敬戈达德，发明屁股冒火的人！”他挤挤眼，“美国人。”

“敬齐奥尔科夫斯基，发明宇宙航行的人。”红色克星停了一下，补充道，“俄国人。”

“敬阿姆斯特朗，第一个登上月球的人，”Solo也加入了竞赛，“美国人。”

“敬加加林同志，愿他安息，第一个屁股着火的人，俄国人。”

Solo正考虑着用什么来回敬他，几个苏联宇航员拉着手风琴唱起歌来。“我都不知道《友谊地久天长》还有俄语版。”

“在我们俄罗斯，这是一首祝酒歌。”红色克星说。“让我们看看，牛仔，你的酒量是不是和你的空中格斗技巧一样差劲。”

Solo感觉，一个试图灌醉他的苏联人比一个试图击落他的苏联人友善多了。

这个错觉只持续了一小会儿。

第二天，Solo在宿醉中被Sanders摇醒。上校塞给他一份法文报纸，头版是张醒目的大图，山姆大叔和苏维埃巨熊紧握双手。

“这么快就上报纸了？”Solo感觉自己的头疼又加重了。“说好的民间交流呢。”

“仔细看看内容，小子。我们和苏联的载人航天合作要正式开始了。”Sanders点上一根烟。“早知如此，昨天应该再多喝两杯庆贺一下。”

Solo抬起胳膊挡住眼睛。“老天，我还以为我跟那头笨熊的帐都算清了。”

“快起床吧，Solo。老Oleg想让你们两个新来的再熟悉一下对方，”Sanders站起身来。“说不定你和Illya以后会是搭档呢。”

* * *

_昨日，正在对苏联进行国事访问的美国总统理查德·尼克松与苏联部长会议主席阿列克谢·柯西金签署了《关于和平探索与利用外层空间的合作协议》。协议中，双方承诺将进一步推动双方在太空探索中的合作，并将在1975年进行一次双方航天器的对接试验。_

_——《华盛顿邮报》，1971年6月14日_

“他们还嫌‘星际水手[2]’这个词太浮夸，”Solo心想。“可他们的基地叫星城！”

“我们快到了。”Illya宣布。他一转方向盘，车子朝一片绿化林开去。Solo略微有点紧张，毕竟这个苏联人可是曾经试图击落他的人。他转头看向Sanders，发现老宇航员正歪靠在座位上呼呼大睡。

穿过绿化林后的一道岗哨，他们来到了星城的大门前。迎接他们的是Oleg，Solo上次在巴黎见过他，他跟Sanders资历差不多，是苏联人的领队。

“欢迎你们来到星城，”Oleg操着口音浓重的英语说道，和他们逐一握手。“我们的第一站是展览馆。”

尽管来之前突击过俄语，Solo还是只能听懂Oleg的讲解里一半的内容，而且大部分还是那些跟英语同源的词汇。幸好苏联人也意识到了这一点。Solo还是不太习惯Illya低沉的声音时不时在他背后响起，过了一会儿，他索性故意放慢脚步，落到了队伍最后面。一个玻璃展柜吸引了Solo的注意力，他走上前去，看到里面放着一块手表，旁边一块小小的铭牌上刻着一些西里尔字母。Solo能认出“尤里·加加林”，其余的就看不懂了。

“这是加加林的手表。”

Solo猛地转身。“老天！”

“你还是不够留意你的六点钟方向，牛仔。”Illya耸了耸肩。他的目光越过Solo的肩膀，投在了展柜上。“斯普特尼克1号的纪念手表，参与过计划的人都有。我父亲也有一块。”

“子承父业？”Solo问道。

“不算。他是个工程师，他……”Illya停顿了一下。“死了。”

“我很遗憾。”

Illya没有再说什么，只是朝大部队的方向偏了偏头。“他们往那边走了，我们最好跟上。”

_“本来一切都很简单，美国人有他们的杆-锥对接系统，我们也有我们的杆-锥对接系统。双方的系统都很成熟，所以只需要做一点小小的改动让两者适配，不会带来很多额外的设计工作，也不需要追加的经费。也许决定哪方是杆哪方是锥会带来一些官僚主义的扯皮，但除此之外简直是完美的协作计划。_

_“在我们局里一般把两种对接部件叫做‘公’和‘母’，美国人那边也有类似的叫法。于是在一天的讨论上他们那边的一名宇航员小伙子就此开了个不适合让姑娘们听见的玩笑，我们这边的一名大尉同志很不高兴，于是两人吵了起来又打了一架，场面变得非常难堪。所以在12月份的会议上，最终理所当然地决定重新研制一种双方对称的对接结构，美国人管这叫‘接吻’。”_

_——弗·谢·谢拉苗尼科夫，《太空对接故事》_

Solo敲了敲紧闭的房门。门很快就开了，Illya看到是他，皱了皱眉，但还是后退了几步，让开一条路。“抱歉。”

“这好像是我的台词。”房间里只有一把椅子，Solo决定还是站着为好。

“先动手的人是我，”Illya从一边的桌子上拿起一瓶伏特加，倒了两杯出来。“不过这样我们也扯平了。”

“什么扯平？”Solo接过酒杯。这些苏联人就没有不喝酒的时候吗？

“你害我差点没能入选宇航员。”Illya指了指自己的右眼角，“萨姆-2的碎片，离眼睛只差几厘米。”

“我落在吕讷堡，离边境只差几公里。”Solo比出个手枪的手势，指向自己的头。“不管怎么样，我们是扯平了。”

Illya跟他碰了一下杯。

_“我们在星城进行交换训练时，出于练习语言、培养默契和增进感情的考虑，苏联人决定将美国宇航员和苏联宇航员结成成对的搭档。但是苏联外交部的某个工作人员犯了个错误，发到我们手上的通知写的是‘伴游’，所以小伙子们一开始期待的都是美丽活泼的年轻姑娘。你可以想象当最终发现事实的时候他们脸上的表情。我们后来和美国大使馆的一名情报官员提起来的时候开玩笑说错过了见识著名的克格勃女特工的机会，那位官员很严肃地告诉我们真实的克格勃对付情报源用的一般是东欧举重运动员，之后没人再提起这个话题。”_

_——大卫·斯科特，《双面月球：冷战太空竞赛与我们的故事》_

“谢谢，”Illya接过Solo递来的冰淇淋。“我觉得我好像变小了二十岁。”

“用不用给你买个奶瓶？”Solo问道。“带米老鼠图案的。或者你比较想要手表？”

“我有手表，我——天哪。”Illya猛地停下脚步。“我好像把我的手表丢了。”

“正好再买……”看到Illya的表情，Solo把后半句吞了下去。“什么时候？”

“我想……我想可能是在刚才我们坐登月火箭的时候，”Illya已经转身朝来的方向走去，Solo小跑几步跟上了他。“那是我父亲的旧手表，表带已经有点松了，我以为没什么事……或许是我们从人群里挤出来的时候……”

“跟加加林的一样？”Solo回忆了一下那块摆在玻璃柜里的手表。“黑色的表盘，蓝色的地球，红色的苏联？”

Illya点点头。他们回到了“月球旅行”的火箭模型旁边，游人已经散去了不少。Illya在火箭旁边蹲下来，目光扫视着地面。Solo环视四周，一块牌子引起了他的注意。他朝Illya的身后走去。

片刻后，他拿到了Illya丢失的手表。Solo向失物招领处的女士致以谢意，他转过身，看到Illya还在认真搜寻。走到足够近的时候，他从后面拍了拍Illya的肩膀，然后扳着苏联人转了半圈。“留意你的六点钟方向，Peril。”

“做个宇航员的好处就是你不需要留意你的六点钟方向。”Illya接过他递来的手表。“谢谢。它对我意义重大。”

“猜得到。”

Illya将那块旧手表翻过来，露出表壳背面一行细小的西里尔字母。“Планета есть колыбель разума, но нельзя вечно жить в колыбели. 你的俄语学得怎么样了，牛仔？”

“地球是人类的摇篮，但人类不能永远生活在摇篮里？”Solo猜测道。

“差不多，”Illya说。“齐奥尔科夫斯基说的。这句话刻在我父亲的手表背面。我想他一直想让我当一个宇航员。”

“你已经是一个宇航员了，刚刚还完成了登月任务。”Solo说。“走吧，我们去看看别的。”

_“所有人都觉得带俄国人去迪士尼乐园是个愚蠢的点子，结果他们玩得很开心。不过他们坚持他们的‘阿尔台克’夏令营更适合孩子们。苏联管理者们对我们几乎不干涉宇航员们的饮食表示十分惊讶，他们对宇航员们的每一餐都有详细规划，并一直监控记录他们的进食状况。他们只允许苏联宇航员们购买一支冰淇淋，不过苏联人想方法突破了这一禁令。我看到我们这边有人先后购买了八支不同口味的冰淇淋，我想这应该不是为他自己买的。”_

_——迪克·斯雷顿，NASA口述历史计划录音_

Solo推开通往屋顶的门，果然看到了Illya的背影。这是他们模拟训练的最后一天，Sanders组织了一个晚会来欢送苏联同行，顺便预祝任务成功。Illya跟他们喝了一会儿就不知去向，Solo被派去找他。

“上校们叫你回去。”Solo叫道。“你还没有拿给你准备的礼物呢。”他晃了晃手里拿着的一个小盒子，盒子里发出哗啦哗啦的响声。

“我也给你准备了礼物，牛仔。”Illya没有回头，只是举高一只手，Solo看到他的手腕上套着一面小镜子。“方便你留意六点钟方向。”

“做个宇航员的好处就是你不需要留意你的六点钟方向。”

“当然，这个东西主要是用来看你身上的设备读数的。”Illya转过身来，摘下腕套，递给Solo。

Solo送给他的则是一副底下粘了魔术贴的国际象棋。“我听说‘联盟’号上没有什么娱乐设备，至少你不用和地面下盲棋了。”

“我们有唱片机。”

_航天员们是一个特殊的群体，也许是进入太空的共同经历，他们很容易接受彼此，就像一个精英俱乐部的成员。他们经常会因为米格还是麦道，联盟还是阿波罗，罗宋汤还是汉堡之类的问题争论起来，但是永远不会发展成真正的争吵。有人说，在太空里的好处就是你不需要留意你的六点钟方向。_

_——奥列格·戈里耶维奇·马卡罗夫，《劳动报》访谈_

* * *

_1975年6月15日_

据说发射前的一分钟和再入大气层的一分钟总是显得无比漫长。Solo平躺在乘员座椅上，按照飞行手册里所说的尽力舒展身体。一个小时之前由于一朵不期而至的云，他们被迫躺在土星-IB的顶端等待发射窗口的重新开启。现在卡纳维拉尔角上空晴空万里，再没有什么能够阻止他们发射了。

“紧贴靠背深呼吸，”Sanders通过舱内频道说，“否则你一会儿就会后悔的。”

“发射前80秒。”

Solo努力把注意力集中到眼前面板上的小绿灯上，飞船的两次自检都已经按照流程完成，除了等待，他们现在也没有更好的事情可以做了。

“所有系统正常。”Solo深深吸了一口气，在心中默念发射流程。

“允许发射。”

“……8，7，6，发动机点火……”

土星-IB的8台液体发动机同时点火，整个箭体带着阿波罗飞船在发射架上颤抖起来。即使Solo头戴隔音耳机，发动机的轰鸣仍然吞没了一切别的声音。

“……3，2，1，0……”

然后，“升空！”

即使已经在模拟器上体验过无数次，Solo仍然会被起飞过程的狂暴所震惊。巨大的过载猛地把他压倒在座椅上，剧烈的震动仿佛不是来自于外界，而是从他身体深处传导出来。头顶上的指令计算机、控制面板甚至气密舱门似乎随时会甩脱固定螺栓砸在他脸上。这感觉让他想起了无数其他的瞬间——从航母上弹射起飞，F-4突破音障，还有他在拜科努尔训练的时候骑的那匹脾气暴躁的小马，只不过现在他身下是重达五百吨的钢铁。

H-1发动机喷出接近4000度的火焰，推举着火箭从39号发射中心缓缓上升，消失在佛罗里达的蓝天里。

第一级火箭燃烧了150秒，将火箭推上了50公里的高度，在此期间他们完成了重力转向，将航线稳定地指向东方。Solo听到几声闷响，指令舱重重地抖了几下，这是燃尽的第一级火箭分离。先前巨大的压力消失了，一股更为轻柔的推力取而代之。土星IB的第二级火箭点火，推着他们朝与“联盟”号相会的轨道飞去。Solo感觉身上轻松了许多，他的手终于可以动了。

“第一级火箭分离。”Sanders伸手拨动面前面板上的一排开关，转过头来换到舱内频道。“不管之前飞过多少次，你都没法习惯起飞这一部分。”他咧嘴笑着说。Solo耸了耸肩。

“别问我，我以前可没飞过。”

轨道上的“联盟”号轨道舱内，Illya手里举着一块拆下来的壁板，看着Oleg插上最后一根电缆。

“莫斯科，我现在尝试重启设备。”他侧了侧身，让镜头露了出来，“Illya，跟地面打个招呼。”

Illya冲镜头挥挥手。

“信号接受正常，图像清晰。干得好，Oleg。”

Illya将壁板递回给Oleg，后者正在用搭扣固定住散落的信号线。“手艺不错，也许退役之后你可以去修电视机。”

“69年我就在天上玩过这手了，你见过联盟6号任务徽章吗，那就是我。”Oleg把各种缆线塞回墙里，把壁板对准原位装了回去。

“联盟，我们收到了一条给你们的口信。”地面指挥中心说。

“地面请讲。”

“Все нормально.”耳机里传来Sanders不甚标准的俄语。接着是Solo的声音：“Мы находимся на орбите. [3]”

“替我们感谢NASA，”Oleg接入频道，“看来他们也安全地把小伙子们送了上来。”

轨道的调整与同步花了另外两天时间，联盟-19号的发动机进行了一次点火，将轨道调整到了半径229公里的圆形轨道上。与此同时，“阿波罗”也进行了一系列变轨，逐渐抬升轨道高度，正在追上轨道上的“联盟”号。在大西洋上空时，Sanders进行了最后一次制动，以降低两艘飞船之间的接近率。Solo感觉自己又回到了F-4的座舱中，放襟翼、收油门、打开减速板。只是他们这次不是要发起攻击，而是更像准备着舰的舰载机。在他们身下是夏季的冰岛，季节性的冰雪正向着内陆的永久性冰盖退去，露出岛屿边缘绿色与褐色的海岸线。Solo操纵着“阿波罗”舱内搭载的望远镜，他很想将望远镜对准冰岛，看看下面的冰雪中是不是像传言那样点缀着地热运动的痕迹。但相反，他将望远镜向上抬起，指向黑暗的天空中。起初，视场里只是一片普通的星空，像是一块点缀着钻石的黑色天鹅绒。除了星星更多、更密以外，与地球上的星空并无差别。但其中一颗星渐渐变亮起来，即使太空中并不存在空气，它也在闪烁——这是“联盟”号上的信号灯。

随着两艘飞船逐渐接近，“联盟”的轮廓变得清晰起来，亮点也分裂成菱形排布的四盏航行信号灯。Solo打开高频无线电。“早上好。”

“阿波罗，我们看到你们了，”过了一会，Illya在无线电里回应。“通信质量良好，我们随时准备好等你们对接上来。”

Solo调节六分仪，将十字中心对准“联盟”号。这个任务并不算太难，在他们前方，太阳已经升了起来，“联盟”的太阳能电池板反射着阳光，形成了一对耀眼的羽翼。与望远镜连接的脉冲雷达也对准了联盟号，对接计算机计算出来的速度和距离出现在“阿波罗”的导航荧光屏上。

飞船之间的距离逐渐缩小，通过望远镜已经可以看清“联盟”号上的鞭状短波天线和碟状雷达。有那么一瞬间，Solo觉得Illya的身影在“联盟”号的圆形舷窗后面一闪而过。导航计算机把两艘飞船稳定在两条平行轨道上，一前一后，仿佛长机与僚机。

“允许对接，你准备好了就开始。”休斯敦通过无线电频道说，“联盟”也从地面接收到了同样的指令。“听说你对接的技术很好，是时候让全世界人民看看了。”

Solo双手分别握住两个操纵柄，看着面前屏幕上“联盟”的对接舱口，“阿波罗”上的8个姿态发动机带着飞船轻柔地靠了上去。对准，接近，再次对准，发动机依次喷气修正偏差，然后随着一下轻碰，两艘飞船的APAS装置接在了一起，棘爪和抓手彼此握紧，使两个舱门牢牢对准。

“阿波罗已与联盟握手。”

使两艘飞船的气压达到平衡花了比对接还久的三个小时，随着嘶嘶声的消失，门上的红灯熄灭，一盏绿灯亮了起来。Solo打开舱门，爬进连接舱里。

在那里等着他的是Illya。

“很高兴见到你，牛仔。”他向Solo伸出一只手。

“Товарищ! [4]”Solo也伸出手。Illya握住他的手用力一拉，Solo就被拽进了“联盟”号里。

按照计划，美国宇航员依次爬进了“联盟”号轨道舱。“联盟”号不大的舱室里塞进了5个人，显得有些拥挤。苏联人还在“联盟”号的正中间布置了一张金属小桌，占去了相当大的一块地方。Illya打开食品橱柜，从里面拿出来几个铝管，自己拿了一管，让剩下的飘浮在空中。Solo知道这是苏联飞船上用来储存流体食品的方法，他注意到管子上贴着的不是常见的罗宋汤或者树莓汁的标签，而是红牌伏特加。他先伸手抓了一管。“看来即使在太空里，俄国人也坚持他们的待客之道。”

他们每人拿了一管，“敬国际合作。”Illya从管子里吮了一口。

“国际合作。”Solo也跟着喝了一口，“呸，罗宋汤。”

午餐花了他们15分钟时间，在短暂地与地面通话之后，其他三人进入了“阿波罗”开始执行各自的任务，Illya和Solo则留在“联盟”里。Solo关上了两艘飞船间的舱门，倒退着爬回了“联盟”。

“所以我们是不是该先庆祝你的处女航？”

Solo在空中转了个身。Illya靠在舷窗边，地球在他的身后散发着柔和明亮的光芒。

“我原先准备了许多漂亮话打算用来应付这种问题，但是在失重的那一瞬间，这些话我全都忘记了。当时，我看着脚下的地球，脑子里只有一句话——‘天哪，地球真的是圆的。’”Solo轻轻推了一下舱壁，朝Illya的方向飘了过去。他伸出手，将手掌贴在透明的石英玻璃上。“你也是个飞行员，知道飞到足够高的地方你就能看到远方地平线变成一条弧线。但是在太空这里感觉完全不一样，地球就在你的面前，那么圆，那么……”

“听听，好一个多愁善感的牛仔。”Illya取笑道，“‘哇噢地球真是圆的！’我们当年真应该让你来给加加林同志写演讲稿。NASA居然给我们配了一个菜鸟！在巴黎那会儿他们说你们都去过月球，我还有点嫉妒。”

“我的确差一点就去月球了，”Solo耸耸肩，“我是阿波罗-13任务的后备乘员，还是阿波罗-18计划的正式乘员，不过如你所知，后来这些任务被取消了。”

Illya同情地点点头：“我听说过阿波罗-13的事故，那些宇航员们处置得很出色。”

“你呢？”Solo问，“你碰到过这样的生死关头吗？”

“我的两次任务都非常顺利，但是Oleg的几次任务都出过问题，一次是他们的‘上升’号自动着陆失败，他们不得不手动降落在雪地里，在露天待了两个晚上。另一次是他原定进驻的‘礼炮’号入轨不久就爆炸了，搜救人员在残骸里还找到了绣着他名字的裤子。他经常开玩笑说还好爆炸的时候他没有穿着这条裤子。”

“如果是我的话我就会重新考虑一下职业选择了。”

“见鬼，Solo，”Illya突然提高了声音。“难道你以为我们都没有考虑过吗？你觉得飞过一次之后你还会忘记这种感觉吗，”他把Solo拉到背对地球的舷窗边，“这就是我第一次上太空看到的东西，这么多星星。看吧，这么广阔的宇宙，千亿个世界，千亿个和地球一样的星球，在我们之前从来不曾有人涉足。这就是我们的工作，这就是我们为人类开创的未来。”Illya从随身工具袋里掏出一个小东西，Solo认出那是他曾经失而复得的宝贝手表。

“我父亲总是为我念齐奥尔科夫斯基的著作，1957年他指着斯普特尼克1号告诉我，一个新的纪元就将在我们这一代人中到来。加加林首次飞行到你们登上月球还不到10年时间，这还是在独立的情况下取得的成就。当美国与苏联结成牢不可破的同盟，我们这一代人就能实现登陆火星，下一代人就能看到太阳系的边界。总有一天，你我的子嗣将远赴群星之间，我们今天看到的每一颗星星都将留下人类的足迹。”

Illya攥紧那块旧手表，将目光投向舷窗之外。“我们头上的群星，值得为之付出生命。”

Solo摇摇头，“现在我们之间谁才更多愁善感。”

“我们是俄国人，多愁善感是我们的特长，随时随地思考祖国和世界的命运是我们的权利。需要我给你念点莱蒙托夫的诗吗？”

在对接剩下的几个小时里，Solo意识到他说的没错。

* * *

_1986年1月31日，休斯敦_

Solo回到家时，天已经完全黑了。他没有费心开灯，径直走向客厅，给自己倒了一杯酒，然后重重地坐在沙发上。他闭上双眼，但“挑战者”号在空中解体那令人无比惊骇的画面依然在他脑中不断地重播。他又睁开了眼睛，盯着窗外的树枝在客厅墙壁上投下的抽象图案，试图用黑色的阴影中和掉眼前挥之不去的白色浓烟和闪光。

他在黑暗中坐了不知多久，直到尖锐的电话铃声突然响起。Solo的心猛地一沉：又出了什么事？他们又找到了什么？又要有什么变动了？他将酒杯随手搁在沙发扶手上，伸手抓起听筒。

“怎么了？”

电话里传来沙沙的杂音。片刻后，传来一个细微的声音。“Solo？”

Solo抓紧听筒。“……Peril？”

又是片刻的停顿。“是我。”

Solo提着的心放了下来。阿波罗-联盟测试计划已经过去了十年，在头些年里他们还会常常访问彼此的国家，一起参加演讲和活动，但随着时间流逝，这些交流也慢慢地趋近于停止。Solo最后一次听到Illya的消息，是他又搭乘“联盟”号上了一次天。“你不是从轨道上打来的吧。”

“不是。我在星城。我看到新闻了。我很遗憾。”

Solo咧了咧嘴。“我不想再谈论这个了，Peril。”

“抱歉。”

线路对面沉默了下来。Solo享受了一会儿这种宁静，这让他想起身处地面测控范围之外时包围着自己的宇宙那广袤的静寂。最终他还是决定打破沉默，电话毕竟还是用来交谈的。

“你还飞吗？”

“你还飞吗？”与此同时，Illya的声音也响了起来。

一阵“你先说”“不，你先说”的推辞之后，Solo叹了一口气。“我还想接着飞，但国会——我不知道这个项目还能不能活下来。也许在今后的十年内轨道上都不再会有美国人。”

“也许我们可以帮你们。”Illya说，“‘联盟’号一直在改进，我们很快又要发射新的空间站。”他停顿了一下。“МИР.”

“‘和平’？”Solo回忆了一下他上过的那些俄语课程。

“也是‘世界’。”

“哈。你还相信我们能登上火星吗？”

“我们会的，牛仔，总有一天。我会给你在苏联的飞船上留个座位。”

* * *

_1991年11月30日，距地面387公里处_

_DATE：1991.11.30_

_TIME：22:17 UTC_

_FREQ：130.165/139.200MHz_

_MODE：FM_

亚特兰蒂斯：和平号，亚特兰蒂斯号呼叫。

和平号：亚特兰蒂斯，这里是和平号。

亚特兰蒂斯：嘿，Peril。

和平号：你好，牛仔。我很高兴轨道上又有美国人了。不过如果你们出了问题，应该找休斯敦。

亚特兰蒂斯：我们的问题是有个破烂的老空间站老在我们头上打转，不知道什么时候会掉下来。

和平号：听过那个航母和灯塔的笑话吗？就算我决定砸在你头上，也是你的小破飞机需要给我让路。这样吧，不如你挪挪屁股靠近一点，我让你看看破烂的老空间站能做什么。

亚特兰蒂斯：用生锈的螺栓砸我吗？还记得你说过的登上群星的事吗，我后来和喷气推进实验室的几个人聊了一下，他们说你说的大体上是正确的，但是有一点可操作性问题。

和平号：可操作性问题？

亚特兰蒂斯：我们能看到的星星都是恒星，你要怎么登陆太阳？

和平号：你可以晚上上去，笨蛋。

亚特兰蒂斯：很好笑。

和平号：能有个人聊聊真是太好了，自从“联盟”最后一次来访和“进步”号补给以来我有将近四个月没有和人说话了，幸好我带了象棋上来。有时候我都担心地面把我给忘了。

亚特兰蒂斯：你从8月之后就没有过地面联系？

和平号：他们告诉我要测试“长期空间人员居留适应性”，为远距离航行收集数据，所以撤走了其他人，把地面联络也降到了最低等级。不过其实这样挺好的，一个人在宇宙里呆4个月，除了偶尔给这个老爷车打打补丁之外没有别的工作，地面也不会来烦你。你应该跟NASA建议也来试试。

亚特兰蒂斯：你的补给呢？

和平号：“进步”号给我的补给还够吃几个月，但是我快要没有干净的替换衣服了。可惜我现在一个人在空间站上，没有人可以跟我互换。

亚特兰蒂斯：这个笑话你讲过一次了，Peril。

和平号：哦，是吗。

亚特兰蒂斯：他们告诉你苏联发生什么事了吗？

和平号：苏联怎么了？今年粮食又歉收了还是总书记又换人了？

亚特兰蒂斯：乌克兰、白俄罗斯和格鲁吉亚都独立了，苏联快要解体了。

和平号：这个笑话真差劲。你们从1922年开始说苏联要完蛋，都快70年了。就算现在有什么困难都是暂时的，1917年我们有20万党员的时候发起了十月革命，1941年我们有200万党员的时候打赢了卫国战争，现在你跟我说我的国家要没了？

亚特兰蒂斯：我很遗憾，Illya。等你回到地球的时候你会知道的。

* * *

_1992年1月，华盛顿特区_

“我没有忘记过去的好日子，Solo，”Sanders看着这个刚走进他的办公室，塞给他一份手打飞行计划书的家伙，“但你现在是在和NASA的局长说话，如果你想让我去说服国会批准一次额外的航天飞机任务，你需要提供一个足够好的理由才行。”

“难道用美国航天飞机拯救快要饿死的最后一个苏联人这个理由还不够好？我太了解那帮家伙了，美苏争霸，美国得一分，记者们会爱死这个项目的。”

Sanders叹了一口气。“好好看看周围吧，Solo。冷战已经结束了。不再有什么苏联，也没有什么美苏争霸了。他们不会再因为‘比苏联人先把人送上月球’之类的理由批准大笔的经费。再说我们上次和俄国佬对接还是15年前，没有任何美国航天器曾经和‘和平’号进行过对接。”

“‘和平’号采用的是衍生自APAS-75的对接机构，而我们的航天飞机上采用的是同样的APAS-89。我执行过阿波罗和联盟的对接，我同样也可以进行航天飞机和空间站的对接。”

Sanders亲眼见过这个黑发的家伙进行对接操作，“Solo能让任何两个东西吻在一块，”NASA的雇员们间这么流传着，“有一次他拿了两颗螺母，然后把它们拧了起来。”

“Solo，你当然可以。但是一架美国航天飞机未经许可与俄国空间站对接，这可是侵略行为，那些伊万会冲你开火的。不要忘记他们在‘礼炮’号上搭载了无后坐力炮，谁知道‘和平’号上藏着什么玩意。”

“他们官方宣称‘和平’号是没有武装的，”Solo耸了耸肩，“至少他们给空间站起名叫‘和平’。”

“想想我们叫‘和平缔造者’和‘和平守护者’[5]的是什么可怕玩意儿吧。再说了，‘联盟’号上可是带着TP-82，我不知道哪种结果会更糟，是你吃一颗手枪弹在太空中流血至死还是流弹击穿气密壳让整个机组窒息致死。”

Solo点了点头，这的确是Illya会干的事，而且他会用上边的那支霰弹枪而不是5.45mm手枪开火。“所以你就这么把一个人丢在太空里等死？”

“你知道1986年‘挑战者’号灾难之后我们花了多少工夫才保住航天飞机计划吗？‘自由号’空间站计划已经死了，我们现在只能指望和俄国佬合作。而‘合作’意味着你至少要假装相信他们在暂时的混乱之后会想起他们在轨道上还有个人，并且有能力把他们自己人弄下来而不会搞砸。”Sanders转过身望着窗外，初春的华盛顿特区阴云密布。天气好的夜晚这里有机会看到空间站的小亮点从空中划过，有时还能看到刚发射不久的哈勃望远镜。Sanders很羡慕他的某位前任，那时天空中最闪亮的人造天体还是美国的天空实验室。“航天飞机与和俄罗斯联邦航天局的合作对现在的NASA而言是必须的，而我不可能容忍你的小小个人英雄主义毁掉它。”

“该死Sanders，我们说的是Illya Kuryakin！”Solo咆哮起来，“需要我提醒你吗，你曾经吃过他的面包和盐？现在发现号和亚特兰蒂斯号随时可以发射，而你却坐视不管。他们说你是第一位航天员局长，我还以为你会有所不同，现在看来你们都是该死的懦夫。”

“我要对NASA的两万名雇员和这个国家的航天事业负责，Solo，所以我现在最不可能做的就是擅自挪用两次军用任务的航天飞机。但是我现在给你指派一个任务，考察航天飞机进行无人轨道飞行与对接的技术可行性和利用舱外行走进行非对接在轨补给的可能性。我今年四月就会离开NASA，所以我不能给你什么承诺，你也无权调用任何超出你权限的额外资源，但是我希望当情势最终变得严峻时，你能拿出一份比现在更好的飞行计划。现在解散，士兵。”

Solo一言不发地敬了个礼，走出了门。

* * *

_1992年3月，“和平”号空间站_

Illya看着写着他名字的两个塑胶盒，考虑要把哪些个人物品带回地球。塑胶盒上苏联的小红旗已经被红蓝白三色贴纸盖住了。三个月前Solo和他通信的时候他还是苏联人，但是Solo返回地球之后一周，地面在通信里告诉他，俄罗斯独立了，他成了最后一个苏联公民。新成立的俄罗斯联邦航天局交给他的第一次太空任务是进行一次太空行走，用“进步”号送上来的三色旗换掉和平号外舱壁上的锤子镰刀。至于换下来的苏联国旗怎么处理，则进行了好一番争论。一开始他们建议Illya就把它朝地球的方向扔出去，等待它自行坠入大气层烧毁。但是和平号当时正处于高层轨道，一片两米宽一米长的铝片对下面轨道上所有的卫星都是一个威胁。还有人提议把它放在“联盟”号的返回舱里，和Illya一道返回地球，最后放到博物馆里。这个方案也被否决了，理由是额外的重量和与宇航员共处一室的一大片铝会带来安全隐患。但是Illya明白这个方案被否决的真正原因是没有博物馆想要接收它，政权更迭的时候上一个政权的标志并不是什么抢手的藏品。最终，这面旗被放进了“进步”号的货舱中，准备与空间站的生活垃圾一同在大气层里烧毁。

Illya打开其中一个盒子，拿出那副象棋，打算放进将要留在空间站上的塑胶盒里，或许下次上来的时候还能用上。他把棋子取了出来，打算仔细地重新包装一次，这东西容易卡住空间站上的设备。

象棋盒子下面露出一个圆形的东西。那是他父亲的那块旧手表。Illya拿起它，表盘上的苏联版图依然是鲜艳的红色。它所代表的国家和Illya探索群星的梦想现在已经变成了一个笑话，这个号称将使国家消亡的国家自己却先四分五裂。

他轻轻地将手表放回了盒子里。

* * *

_1992年3月17日_

Illya Kuryakin乘坐俄罗斯“联盟”TM-13号返回地球。

* * *

_1992年4月_

因宇宙射线照射剂量过大导致的健康原因，Illya Kuryakin以上校身份从俄罗斯空军退役，不再执行飞行任务。

* * *

_1995年3月14日，“和平”号空间站_

Solo抱着装有自己个人物品的盒子，跟在俄罗斯指令长的后面爬过“联盟”与“和平”号对接的舱口。

“真是出色的对接，上校。”在一个转角，俄罗斯人停了下来，把他的舱室指给他看。

“只是熟练而已，虽然采用了更大的屏幕和更灵敏的设备，但是和二十年前我在星城学过的几乎一模一样。”

Solo爬进自己的舱室，发现和二十年前几乎一模一样的不止是对接系统。固定在墙上的管线，墙角涂成红色的阀门，“和平”号的居住舱完全就是放大版的“联盟”。舷窗外可以看到“晶体”号实验舱的对接口，过上几个月，“亚特兰蒂斯”号航天飞机将通过这里与“和平”号对接，把他接回地球。这将是美国航天飞机第一次造访“和平”号，也是二十年前他与Illya在太空中握手之后第一次有俄罗斯航天器与美国航天器进行对接。这也是他被选择成为第一个登上“和平”号的美国人的原因，正是他1992年对航天飞机与“和平”号对接的可行性研究成为了这次对接的技术基础。虽然最后Illya这家伙不需要他的搭救就自己滚下来了，他想，至少他的研究没有白费。

“这个居住舱已经好几年没人住过了。”俄罗斯人把橱柜的位置指给他看，“希望你在‘和平’号期间一切顺利。”然后他敬了个礼，关上舱门走了出去，礼貌地把Solo一个人留在舱室里。

Solo打开橱柜门，打算把自己的盒子放进去，却看到了一个熟悉的手写名字。他犹豫了一下，伸出手去。在失重的条件下把那个盒子从压在上面的其他收纳箱下面抽出来并不算难，但Solo还是花了一会才把上面的其他杂物清开。盒子没有上锁，在太空里，大家一般都非常尊重私人空间，所以给自己的东西上锁毫无必要。Illya大概没意识到自己再也不会来打开这个盒子，他也不会想到几年之后会有个无聊的美国人会跑到空间站上来乱翻自己的私人物品。

盒子里的东西很少，一盒象棋，几件工具，和一块旧手表。

“你好，Peril。”

Solo盖上了盒盖。

* * *

_2001年3月23日，斐济_

阿富汗上空220公里处的圆形轨道上，“和平”号空间站刚刚完成最后一圈轨道飞行。来自地面的无线电指令唤醒了舱内的控制系统，星光导航系统重新确认了几颗恒星的坐标，导航计算机据此修正了由惯性导航提供的位置参数。当一切准备就绪，轨道计算机检查了通信堆栈，没有发现紧急停止的指令，于是按照预定最后一次点燃了“进步-M”的发动机。“进步-M”三个推进器中的两个点火了，将空间站的速度逐渐降低到危险的程度。“和平”号在牛顿法则的指引下，滑向重力的阱底。

Solo看了看表，从留给官员的席位上站起身来往外走。在经过媒体区时他被迫从三脚架组成的丛林中穿过去，虽然他已经十分小心，但还是碰到了一些设备，引来一阵抱怨。

和NASA一样，RKA也为前宇航员们专门划出了一片区域。Solo和几名认识的宇航员打过招呼，但是没有看到他想找的人。他想了想，转身朝俄罗斯代表团下榻的酒店走去。

“和平”号开始进入大气层，稀薄的高空大气与空间站底部不断摩擦，静电开始在“和平”号的金属外壳上蓄积。在天线和桁架的尖端，电势不断升高，时不时击穿空气形成一条细小的电弧。圣艾尔摩之火的冷光环绕着空间站，蓝白色的鬼火从一段舱体跳到另一段舱体。“和平”号带着没有温度的火焰，像一辆燃烧的战车一般冲入大气层。

Solo在躺椅中醒来。太平洋上的海风轻柔地吹过，驱走了下午时分的最后一丝炎热。地上的影子斜斜地伸向一边，已经是傍晚6点。Illya躺在他旁边的椅子上，枕着双臂仰望着天空。

“看来表演还没开始。”

Illya偏头看了他一眼。“我本来打算就让你睡过去的。”

Solo看了看手表确定时间。“你们苏联人从来都不准时。”

“对接那次可是你们的发射晚了一个小时。”

“技术上来讲那不是我们的问题。”Solo指出。

“随你怎么说。”Illya似乎没有辩论的兴趣。Solo能猜到他心情不好，“和平”号几乎是他的第二个家。Solo坐起身，他本来想把惊喜留在离别的时刻，但看起来似乎到了拿出来的时候了。“想喝点什么吗？我去拿。”

Illya摇摇头，眼睛仍然盯着北方的天空。

Solo站起来走进房间，他一边从迷你吧里拿出酒一边留神听着外面的动静，以免错过“和平”号的谢幕演出。幸好，当他端着两杯伏特加，胳膊底下夹着一个小纸包回到海滩上，Illya还是保持着抬头看天的姿势。

“Peril.”

Illya朝他转过头。

Solo把酒杯递给他。“敬‘和平’。”他说，用的是久未使用，几近淡忘的俄语。

“敬和平。”Illya用英语答道。他轻轻地跟Solo碰了一下杯，却只喝了一小口就将酒杯放在了一边。

Solo也放下酒杯。“有件东西给你。”他示意Illya伸出手，然后将纸包放在了俄国人的掌心。

“这是……？”

“打开看看，Illya。不用担心，我帮你盯着她呢。”

纸包只是简单地折了起来，Illya没费什么劲就打开了它。

“这是……我父亲的手表。”

“我在空间站上看到，觉得可能是某人落下的，就顺手带了下来。”

“我没想到还能再看到它。就像‘和平’号，它应该属于那个早就结束了的时代。”

“也许我应该把它留在轨道上。”

“不，这样就很好，这样就很好……”

这时北方的天空微微亮起，紧接着一道耀眼的光芒穿破了云层。“Illya，快看。”

空间站炽热的外壳发出白亮的光芒，在15年的服役过程中，“和平”号从未如此明亮。太阳能电池板上的单晶硅在高温中熔化，冒出绿色的火焰。在气流的冲刷下，“和平”号的核心模块断裂开来，空间站断裂成裹在火焰中的两大块。更多碎片燃烧着从空间站上纷纷脱落。最终整个空间站彻底解体，一团火流星群在南太平洋的天空中拖出长长的尾迹。

Illya站了起来，几步跨出阳伞的阴影，Solo紧跟在他的身后。“和平”号的火光在他们身后投下抖动的影子。他们看着“和平”号缓缓划过头顶的天空，向着东南方滑落，最终隐没在地平线上方的云层里。

* * *

_2005年7月14日，美国国家航空航天博物馆_

_阿波罗-联盟测试计划30周年纪念日_

“我们30年前开创的合作，在今天仍然继续着……”

Solo心不在焉地听着台上Sanders的致辞，一边在人群里搜寻着那个金发的身影。他在来宾名单里看到了那个名字，但他目力所及之处并没有他想找的那个人的身影。

“我们希望，这将引领我们在太空中走向进一步的合作。”Sanders结束了讲话，人群三三两两地聚在一起闲聊，气氛变得热烈起来。也许他应该找的是白发，或者秃头？Solo心想。

“一个忠告，你应该多留意你的六点钟方向。”有人在他身后说。

“做个宇航员的好处，就是你不需要留意你的六点钟方向。”Solo回答道。

他朝着Illya转过身去。

END

[1]尤里·加加林在首次太空飞行起飞前所说，意为“出发”。

[2]美国人用astronaut（ástron+naútēs，星际水手）来指称宇航员，苏联人则用cosmonaut（kósmos+naútēs，宇宙水手）。根据列昂诺夫所说，是因为“大家都觉得美国人的astro-太浮夸了”。

[3]分别是“一切正常”和“我们已经进入轨道”之意。

[4]“同志”之意。

[5]分别是B-36轰炸机和LGM-118地对地导弹，都属于美军核威慑力量。

* * *

_Freetalk: The Right Stuff_

0.

最终还是赶上了发射窗口，感谢<大干去读博>和<茶总来玩窝>。

1.

大多数梗来自《双面月球：冷战太空竞赛与我们的故事》（Two Sides of the Moon: Our Story of the Cold War Space Race）和NASA在1997年与2000年的录音记录。我尽量尊重历史，但是也插入了一些口胡，请读者诸君注意分辨。例如CIA的空中东德潜入任务并不存在，但是50-70年代苏联空军的确有不少NATO侦察机的击落记录，而且SA-2的确这么不可靠。我手头的资料没有说明1971年的巴黎航展上是否进行了美苏宇航员联欢，但是类似的酒会1967和1969年的确发生过。对接过程中苏联宇航员的确开过文中的玩笑，而美国宇航员的回敬是他们录了一首俄文版的情歌《Hello Darling》在对接的时候播放，分离后还在通信频道里播放戏水的录音假装他们在“阿波罗”里泡澡。苏联人的确很喜欢迪士尼，美国人还打算带他们去拉斯维加斯，苏联人因为那里“反革命”严词拒绝，于是作为替代美国人带他们去了里诺赌城。

2.

为这篇同人囤积资料的过程中最大的感想就是真实历史比同人更好看。下面是写作中参考过的几位原型未写出的故事：  
阿列克谢·列昂诺夫：他是苏联第一批训练的宇航员之一，尤里·加加林的挚友，东方1号任务时他留在地面作为与加加林的地面指挥。在上升2号任务中他进行了人类第一次太空行走。作为交换，加加林在这次任务中担任了他的地面指挥。他参与了阿波罗-联盟测试计划，担任“联盟”号指令长。任务中他与美国宇航员建立了深厚的友谊，后来曾多次应邀访美。计划结束后他在尤里·加加林中心负责航天员培训，1991年以少将军衔退役。  
谢尔盖·克里卡列夫：1991年5月，他搭乘“联盟”号前往“和平”号执行驻留任务，在太空中他收到了苏联解体的消息。不同的是这次长期驻留并未对他的健康产生影响，他继续进行太空飞行，并被选中搭乘美国航天飞机“发现”号执行STS-60任务。他也是国际空间站首批乘员之一。他总共在太空中停留了803天，是世界上在太空中停留时间最长的人。  
迪克·斯雷顿：他是美国“水星”计划首批7名成员（有个很coooool的称号叫 The Mercury Seven）之一，但是由于身体原因一直未能执行飞行计划，负责执行任务的宇航员的挑选。1973年，经过长期的治疗他的身体状况终于达到了能够执行飞行任务的水平，于是他挑选自己参加阿波罗-联盟任务，负责对接。  
理查德·特鲁利：阿波罗-联盟测试计划时他曾担任指令舱通讯员（CAPCOM），后来作为飞行员执行了航天飞机的第一次着陆任务。1986年“挑战者”事故后他参与了 “Return to Flight”项目，使NASA得以重新开展载人飞行计划。1989年他以海军中将身份退役并被任命为NASA局长，他是NASA历史上第一位宇航员局长。在任上他接受了卡尔·萨根的建议，让“旅行者1号”拍摄了著名的“暗淡蓝点”照片。

3.

2015年是阿波罗-联盟测试计划40周年，2016年是“和平”号坠落15周年。在这个元旦写这么一篇同人，也算是向航天先驱们致敬。40年前他们在冷战最最紧张的时候，克服彼此间的不同在太空中握手。为了全人类的利益，他们携手勇踏前人未至之境，探索人类最后的边疆。

4.

几天前猎鹰9号回收成功，算是实现了发射成本的大幅降低。通往宇宙的大门可能在我们这一代人就能开启（虽然1957年亲眼目睹Sputnik-1的那一代人可能也是这么想的）。也许真的我们这一代人就能实现登陆火星，在我有生之年能看到人类登上木卫二。如果人类没有愚蠢地用一场核战争互相毁灭的话，我相信总有一天我们会将种子洒向群星之间。  
To infinity and beyond!

Maxwellsdemon  
2015.12.28


End file.
